Rules of Sensha-do
This is a list of the Sensha-do Competition Regulations as specified by the Japanese Sensha-do League. 1-02 Competition Format There are two formats for matches: Elimination battles '''and '''Flag battles. These matches are designated by the League. In Elimination battles, the objective is to render inoperable all of the opposing team's vehicles. In Flag battles, the objective is to render inoperable the opposing team's Flag Vehicle (to be designated beforehand). Tournament is a knock-out format. Round one matches are determined by random draw. 2-02 Limit on the number of participating vehicles Each team may not field more vehicles than the number designated by the League. However, it is possible to field fewer vehicles than the designated number. 2-03 Match location The boundaries of the battlefield will be determined by the League. Access to the battlefield will be restricted 72 hours prior to the match. '''Each participant shall get maps and details of the area. There are also designated no fire zones especially in large populated areas like schools Malls etc. Should there be objections to the battlefield of choice, they should be forwarded to the League ''within the first 24 hours of announcement'', upon which deliberation will be made. 3-01 Participating vehicles' specifications The only vehicles allowed to participate are the following: *Vehicles whose design was completed before '''August 15, 1945, the day of the Japanese surrender. *Vehicles that had begun prototype trials by the aforementioned date *Vehicles whose construction was planned using only materials available before the aforementioned date Vehicles which meet these requirements must be confirmed to be constructed using materials that were available at that time. For vehicles that never advanced from the planning stage, the League will decide on their eligibility on a case-by-case basis. However, in the event that there is difficulty supplying the appropriate parts, the League may determine the allowable extent of reproductions and modifications. Changes to the type or number of participating vehicles on a team directly prior to the match are open to objection by opposition members. Open-topped vehicles, including gun carriages, self-propelled anti-tank guns and indirect fire artillery may be considered tanks, but require approval on a case-by-case basis. Though most open topped tanks are not allowed for lack of armor which endangers the students within so most cases are rejected unless there are special modification are made to keep the crew safe like what is done on the Karl Gerat. 3-02 Supplementary equipment All tanks must be fitted with League-sanctioned referee equipment. As an additional safety measure, the crew compartments are required to be fitted with League-approved armored mantlets. 3-03 Permitted armament All rounds are to be League-sanctioned live ammunition. The total number of rounds per team is limited. Production of custom warheads or charges is not allowed. 4-02 Conditions for victory 'Elimination battles' The team that renders all the opposing team's vehicles inoperable is the winner. 'Flag battles' The team that renders the opposing team's Flag Vehicle 'inoperable is the winner, whether or not non-flag enemy tanks are still operational. 4-04 Conditions for defeat *The referee equipment has determined a tank to be inoperable *All crew members have abandoned their tank *The Judges determine that a match can no longer proceed (''in the event that the referee equipment declares a tank is still operable, the Judges may determine that the damage received is enough to render the tank inoperable) *The Judges determine that a rule violation has taken place *The leading representative of a team or designated member may voluntarily surrender. 4-06 On disabled vehicles A tank '''may no longer participate '''in the battle after it has been declared "inoperable". The participants will wait for the orders of the Judges, and comply with them as quickly as possible. Usually removing the knocked out tank from the battlefeild via what ever transport vehicle is available. 5 On prohibited actions #Using parts or equipment not sanctioned by the League #Voluntarily leaving the competition area #Firing directly on humans #Firing whilst within a ceasefire-zone #Attacking a vehicle that has been declared "inoperable" #Disrespect towards the judges or other participants #Actions that are judged to be "throwing the match" ''Engaging in any of the above acts will result in disqualification.'' 6 Compensation The '''Japanese Sensha-do League will provide compensation for all incidents involving structures and for the restoration of the landscape within the boundaries of the competition field. Though the federation does declare to remove belongs from area if possible to avoid damage of prized posessions. Category:Rules